A Moment in Time
by Smiley93
Summary: What happens after years of loving someone in secret and they finally get the courage to admit it? Draco and Hermione both decide its time to steal a moment together and lay all their feelings for each other on the table. First one-shot. Little nervous but I want public input. Review please:) Lemons


[Draco P.O.V]  
It was late, almost time for the library to close. I sat there and watched her as she studied. "Doing homework as always", I thought to myself. I loved watching her do her homework. Something about a woman who is intelligent turns me on. She has it all. Beautiful, smart, funny and has one bloody hell of a punch, remembering back to their 3rd year when she punched him in the face.  
Since then, she has always fascinated me. I've always wanted to know what makes her tick. What makes that beautiful smile come out. So every evening I hide myself in the shadows of the library, where no one can see me. "Does that make me a creep?" The thought popped into my head. "No way", I told myself. I sit here and try to think of the right way to approach her. When is the right moment? What's the first thing I would say to her? How would she react? All these questions ran through my head. I felt as if I had forgotten how to talk to a person. When the war ended I stopped talking to everyone. After I had done so many awful things, and everything that was said about my family, I shut everyone out. Something about her made me want to break my silence.  
Her luscious plump lips I so badly wanted to kiss. Her chocolate-brown eyes, that were soft and caring, but also had pain behind all of that. After losing her parents and what he had done to her. "That bloody bastard!" I yelled to myself. How dare that Weasel hurt her. I about wanted to go find him and beat his ass, but then I looked at her face and instantly went back to watching her. She's so incredibly beautiful. Her creamy smooth skin. The way she wrinkles her nose when she's frustrated with her studies. Her golden, with a hint of red, curls, I desperately wanted to run my fingers through and feel her arms around my neck.  
It was just about that time for the library to close. I watched her gather her things and began to gather my own. I finally made up my mind. I would tell Hermione the truth about my feelings for her. She got to the door and I was close behind her. [Draco]

[Hermione P.O.V]  
I had felt his eyes on me for years now, but something about tonight was different. I could feel a fire starting in him. I noticed him watching me in our 4th year here at Hogwarts. I tried to pay no attention to him, because I believed he just had a devious plan in mind, but there was a few times we made eye contact, and I didn't see hate inside, instead I saw someone dying for love and to be understood by someone. If he only knew I wanted to do all that for him.  
Since the war ended something had changed about him. He wasn't the same disgusting, awful jerk he was all those years ago. I had to keep my feelings for him a secret. He was a forbidden fruit, and I was still getting over the awful break up between me and Ronald. I never like to think of the day I found him in bed with another woman. It always brought tears to my eyes.  
I have always wanted Draco to make his move since that night. For the longest time I thought it was a silly little fantasy because why would he want me but then it became more and more obvious to me. He wouldn't turn away when we made eye contact. He wouldn't call me the awful names he use to. He would smile at me every time we walked past each other. All I wanted to do was stare into those mysterious, seductive, silver eyes of his. His platinum blonde hair had me wondering of what it would feel like in my hands. I wanted to kiss his soft lips and feel his arms around me. For so long all I've wanted is to have someone next to me as I fall asleep at night and to have that same person to wake up to the next morning. I thought that would be Ronald at one point, but now I only wanted Draco.  
Looking at the clock, I began to gather my belongings and headed for the door. I felt him right on my heels. I had made my decision, I would tell Draco how I truly felt about him, if he approached me. [Hermione]

"Hermione", Draco softly yelled to catch her attention.  
"Yes Draco", she said with a smile.  
"I wanted to talk to you about something."  
"As did I, Draco."  
"Ladies first", he said with his signature smirk.  
She couldn't help but want to melt when he did that. She slightly blushed and he smiled even bigger. Hermione felt a little weak at the knee when he had a genuine smile on his face. "Could we go somewhere more private", he asked.  
"Somewhere more private would probably be a better idea."  
"Room of Requirement", Draco suggested "Lead the way."  
He moved closer to her as they began to walk. It was silent. Not a person or ghost around. The silence between them was comforting for both. They had both been alone for so long, just to have the company of another person gave them peace. As they turned the corner and continued walking, a door began to form at the end of the hall. Draco held the door open for Hermione. They stepped inside closing the door behind them.

[Draco P.O.V]  
I couldn't actually believe she would agree to be alone with me, let alone talk to me. Things weren't as tense between us and we had said hello to one another. The night Weasley had cheated on her, she came to me. She's such an amazing person and I thank the gods for whatever I did to deserve for her to be here with me now. [Draco]

The air in the room had a scent of jasmine. There was a table set for two, with a single candle lit on one side of the room. On the other side there was a king sized bed with emerald-green bedding. Hermione blushed and Draco smiled at how innocent she was. He quickly pulled out a chair and offered it to her.

[Hermione P.O.V]  
I couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was being such a gentleman. I couldn't deny that things had changed between me and him. I wasn't such a bitch to him and he wasn't so hateful with me since coming back to finish our last year.  
He was the one I went to the night Ron and I had broken up. He had given me a shoulder to cry on. He didn't seem to want to talk but I didn't care. I just didn't want to be alone. We sat there together all night. My head on his shoulder and his arm around me. Not a word for hours. The sun began to come up. I never wanted the moment to end but then cleared his throat and I thought that would be that, he would leave, just like everyone else did. Instead he shocked me when he began to speak.  
"Hermione, please don't shed anymore tears. He doesn't deserve someone like you. Ron should be the one crying because he lost you. You deserve someone who is going to treat you like a queen, give you the world, and would do anything to see you smile. You're a beautiful person who has an amazing heart and cares for your loved ones. Never let anyone take that light you have inside away from you."  
I could still swear he kissed the top of my head. As I kept thinking back to that moment I had with Draco. I kept smiling. He probably thought I was a bloody space case. He finally cleared his throat and I quickly came out of my trance. [Hermione]

Draco took her hand in his and gave it a peck. Hermione could feel all her blood rush to her head and smiled at him.  
"Hermione there's something about you that has me infatuated with you. Honestly, since 3rd year when you punched me", both laughed at the memory. Draco continued, "When Weasley broken your heart, I wanted to confess my love for you right then and there, but I knew you needed to heal first. I'm not sure if you completely are, but I want to be the one to help you. I know we've had our differences in the past but seeing how you are sitting here with me and knowing you trusted me enough to come find me that night, I'm assuming we've moved past all of that."  
Hermione blushed but stayed looking into his eyes and studied his features. What could she do but stare at this handsome man sitting across from her, confessing his love. She was ready to test the waters and sink her teeth into this forbidden fruit. She never wanted to look back after this point in her life.  
"Draco, I really can't find the words to express how I feel for you, but I can show you", she said in her seductive tone.  
It had been awhile since Hermione had been with anyone. She didn't want it to be just about sex, she wanted love. She had fallen in love with this man but she felt words weren't enough. She waited for him to respond but he stood up and walked towards her.  
"Dance with me?"  
"But there's no music."  
"We can make our own."  
Draco began to hum "I'll be seeing you" by Billie Holiday.  
"You know this song?"  
"Yes it's one of my favorites."  
"Mine too", Hermione said with excitement.  
"You sound shocked."  
"Just never thought you would listen to muggle music."  
"Some, just not a lot."  
"What's your favorite?"  
"Mainly classical, some jazz and my absolute favorite is music from the 40s - 50s era."

[Hermione P.O.V]  
In that moment I felt my heart skip a beat. I looked up into his beautiful eyes and felt this inferno began inside of myself. I felt as if I had found my soul mate. I couldn't believe the man standing in front of me had been my sworn enemy not to long ago, but now he was someone who understood me and I him. I was finally getting to know the real Draco. I knew in my heart I was already in love with him. I had been for so long. This didn't feel like puppy love. I felt as if I was falling in love for the first time. Is this what it feels like to love again after having your world completely shattered? I felt butterflies in my stomach as I continued to just look into his eyes. I could see forever in them. [Hermione]

[Draco P.O.V]  
I love having her in my arms. She's by far the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I always thought I was incapable of ever-loving anyone other than my mother. I had my reputation with the women of just using them for my pleasure but with her I never want anyone else again. She makes me want to changed for the better. I feel I can be myself with her. I can let my guard down and know she won't judge me. I hate myself for how rotten I was to her for all those years. I must have done something right for her to forgive me and be here in my arms. I'm getting my chance to love the woman I secretly loved and watched for years. I'm taking it and never letting her go. [Draco]

They just continued to stare into each other's took her chin in his hand and lifted her head and brought his lips to her's. Goosebumps came over both their bodies. They felt an overwhelming spark between them. Everything around them had disappeared. The moment lasted forever to them. Draco began to move his tongue across her bottom lip asking for permission enter her mouth. She did it without hesitation. They tangled their tongues together running their hands up and down each other's bodies. Feeling every inch of each other. Draco then scooped Hermione into his arms bridal style without breaking their kiss. He started walking over to the bed and slowly put her down. He broke the kiss for a moment to look at the beautiful woman underneath him. She brought her hands down from behind his neck to the first button on his shirt and began to undo every one to exposed his nicely toned torso. Hermione couldn't help but run her fingers over his abs as he took off his shirt. She had wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her womanhood against his manhood. She could feel how hard he was and the thought that it was because of her made her even wetter. Draco slowly unbuttoned Hermione's blouse. Little by little he revealed more and more of her torso. Every piece of skin he revealed, he kissed. She would let out a little moan the lower he would go. He had his hand on the inner side of her thigh. He finally got to her skirt and looked up at her for approval, she was such a hot mess she was begging him.  
"Please Draco I need you."  
"Anything for you my queen."  
Draco wasted no time and slid her skirt and panties off. He got down to eye level with her pussy. He could see her juices dripping down. She smelled wonderful to him. He slowly got closer and closer. Hermione was going insane. She finally grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled his face into her. He moved his tongue across her clit, touching that little ball of nerves. She tasted so amazing he didn't want to stop. Hermione couldn't stop moaning his name. "Oh Draco please don't stop!" He would spread her lips apart and put his tongue inside of her while he continued to touch her clit with his thumb. Hermione was almost to the top of the rollercoaster of her orgasm. Draco then switched to where his tongue was on her clit and he had slid two fingers inside her. He couldn't believe how tight she was. He was almost afraid to hurt her. But she kept telling him to go harder. Before he knew it she had exploded in his mouth. He sucked and licked up every drop. He was so incredibly hard, that when he unbuckled his pants, it was a relief. He waited until she came down, he began to run his hands over her. He picked up her head and kissed her. Hermione was in complete bliss but his kiss had snapped her out of it. She kissed him back with force. Draco was lost in their kiss and hadn't noticed Hermine flip them over. By the time he had, she already had his cock in her mouth. "Bloody hell Hermione", unable to contain himself, he just let himself get lost. Hermione was swirling her tongue around his tip. She could taste his precum. Beginning to slowly wrap her lips around his entire cock, Draco had a fist full of her hair. Hermione would look up at his face to see his reaction. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head. His soothing voice saying her name over and over again in complete bliss. He was getting to his point. Hermione got lost in pleasuring him. She didn't want to stop hearing him saying her name. She could feel his climax coming. She was massaging his balls while she was bobbing her head. She could feel them grow tight and his grip on her hair even tighter. He pulled away before he completely let go in her mouth. Hermione looked puzzled. She felt she had done something wrong, but Draco reached for her hand to pull her close to him. He unclasp her bra and lied her down on the bed.  
"Hermione don't feel you did something wrong. I just want tonight to last forever."  
He leaned over her and pushed his lips against her's. Grabbing her breast and rubbing her nipple with his thumb. Hermione dug her nails deep into his back, forcing him to make a growling moan. It only turned him on more. He wanted to just ravage her. He began to kiss her neck, before he bit down hard, drawing a small amount of blood. He then kissed it and continued to work his way down to her breast. He sucked on each nipple making them hard.  
Hermione was going crazy with lust. She couldn't take it anymore. She was so wet, she knew he would slide right inside her. She flip him over on his back and before he could object, she had put his cock inside her. They both gasped at the amazing feeling they felt. She was so tight, he almost came when he got inside. She began to slowly move her hips. He felt so amazing. She had to admit it scared her at first because of how big he was but to her, she felt they fit perfectly together. They had both picked up a rhythm. Hermione brought her face to his and looked into his eyes. They both had lost themselves to one another. Draco sat up and ran his hands up and down her back. Hermione was getting close to another climax. She closed her eyes for a moment, only to open them to Draco on top of her. She tightly wrapped her legs around him as he pounded into her.  
"Oh gods Draco please don't stop. Go harder and deeper inside me."  
Draco could feel she was close and he would be right behind her the minute she came. He gave it everything he had. The biting and scratching made it hard to want it to stop. He managed to keep her going a little longer. Neither of them wanted it to end but this was a war they were losing. They both climaxed at the same moment. Hermione juices all over Draco's cock. He stayed laying on top of her as he softened in her. He slowly pulled out and laid next to her.

[Draco P.O.V]  
Bloody hell I can't believe that just happened. This woman lying next to me and I just made love. She's so incredibly adorable the way she looks after sex. Her hair is all wild. She reminds me of a lioness. As we lie here, she has her arm around me and I'm tickling her back, I feel we have become one. We were the missing pieces to each other's lives. I had never made love before, just sex or some head to hold me at bay, but never real love. She had turned over and pressed her back up against me. I wrapped her in my arms and held her close. [Draco]

"I love you Hermione Granger. You're the moon to my stars. The woman of my dreams. I promise to never hurt you or let you get hurt. I will anything to make you smile until the day I die."  
He kissed the top of her head and laid his head down. He felt her turn to face him.  
"And I love you Draco Malloy. You're my knight in shinning armour. The man I have always waited for. I promise to stay by your side through thick and thin until the day I die"  
She kissed him. The sun was beginning to rise but neither of them cared. They just wrapped each other's arms around one another and fell asleep.

* * *

**There it is my first one-shot published. Give me your thoughts and I'm not to sure yet but I might continue on just all depends on how well this one does. Thanks:)**


End file.
